wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos/Chapter 25
Amys, Sorilea, and the other Wise Ones discuss the White Tower Aes Sedai with Egwene. Egwene gives what information she can, but she hasn't really spent much time in the Tower. Sorilea sends Aeron, Colinda, and Edarra to the royal library after learning that Nesune Bihara plans to use it to investigate the Seals. The Aes Sedai refused to stay in the palace, instead staying at a noble's house in the city. After the discussion, Egwene heads into the city, avoiding notice by any Wise Ones. She heads to Lady Arilyn Dhulaine's palace, where the Aes Sedai are staying to see if she can find out anything about them or their intentions. At least one of the Aes Sedai is channeling continuously. She channels to try to eavesdrop but only catches fragments of conversation―and that mostly from the maids. Nesune Bihara leaves the house with her warder and begins looking around. Egwene decides she better leave quickly to avoid being caught. As she begins to run away, she bumps right into Gawyn. After some awkwardness they head to an inn where they can speak privately. Gawyn rages against Rand but Egwene tries to cool him down by letting him know that Elayne is safe and that Rand wouldn't have killed his mother. Gawyn admits to wanting to be her warder and Egwene tells him he will be, realizing one of the dreams she had is a true dream. They begin kissing and expressing their love for each other. Egwene asks Gawyn to not let the Aes Sedai know of her presence and he agrees. She checks the manor house before returning to the Aiel camp and the Aes Sedai are still channeling continuously. Katerine is telling Lady Colavaere that they will escort Rand to Tar Valon, leaving a vacuum in the leadership of the city―a vacuum Colavaere might be expected to fill. Nesune is telling High Lord Meilan that they will escort Rand to Tar Valon, leaving a vacuum in the leadership of the city―a vacuum Meilan might be expected to fill. Sarene and some other Aes Sedai are discussing rumors of a Green Aes Sedai that may be helping Rand. Some of them do not believe Moiraine is dead. If Rand doesn't go to the Tower with them, they have a backup plan that relates to channeling all the time. There are other Aes Sedai (Beldeine and Mayam) arriving in the city secretly. Characters * Egwene * Cowinde * Sorilea * Amys * Rodera gai'shain * Doilan gai'shain * Nesune Bihara * Bair * Aeron * Colinda * Edarra * Sarene Nemdahl * Corelna * Tialin * Gawyn * Katerine Alruddin * Colavaere * Meilan * Erian Boroleos Referenced * Rhuarc * Elaida * Siuan * Rand * Nynaeve * Elayne * Berelain * Arilyn Dhulaine * Coiren Saeldain * Galldrian Riatin * Niande Moorwyn * Timolan * Mandelain * Moiraine * Alwin Rael servant at Arilyn's * Ceri servant at Arilyn's * Galad * Morgase * Aracome * Vitalien * Galina Casban * Beldeine Nyram * Mayam Places * Cairhien (city) Referenced * Salidar * Tanchico * Tar Valon * Blight * Foregate * Arindrim wine producing location * Illian * Andor * Tear * Caemlyn * Whitebridge